Libertad
by Marinuqui
Summary: Marley quería un amor con cierta libertad. Y a la vez, quería a Kitty. "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"


_**Disclaimer: "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**_

_**Palabras: 999**_

_**Advertencia: Femmeslash. Si no te gusta, no lo leas ;)**_

* * *

— ¡Vamos Kitty, hazlo! ¡Lánzale el granizado!

La voz irritante de Bree resonaba en el pasillo, acompañada por las demás animadoras, las que miraban impacientes a una Kitty Wilde, que sostenía el granizado en su mano derecha. La rubia, quien llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo, y cuyas curvas eran resaltadas por el uniforme de las animadoras, mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos azules que la observaban con seguridad.

Ambas se mantenían serias, como si se enfrentasen, como tantas veces ya habían hecho, sin moverse. Marley Rose respiraba profundamente, asustada.

Habían pasado meses desde aquella vez. Jake y ella habían roto porque este le había engañado con Bree, y Artie dejó a Kitty porque era una chica demasiado pequeña para alguien que estaba estudiando en la universidad. Y un día, ambas se encontraron en el baño.

Kitty había vuelto a ese comportamiento cruel e insoportable, y ella, Marley, se había vuelto de nuevo el blanco de las burlas de la animadora, quien no perdía la oportunidad de mofarse de ella o hacer comentarios hirientes. Recordaba como le había preguntando a la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes que porque hacía eso, si creía que eran amigas. Rememoró como esta le contestó secamente que ella no era amiga de ningún perdedor, y menos de ella, y como esas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a la joven de ojos azules, indicándole que no le gustaba esa Kitty, la que había vuelto a ser.

También podía casi sentir el aliento de la joven cuando la acorraló contra el lavabo del baño, y tan cerca de su rostro, le dijo, recalcando, que no le importaba para nada su opinión. Y de ese momento, Marley creía que lo que más le había asustado no era la actitud intimidante de la animadora, sino que no pudiese apartar los ojos de los labios de ella, regordetes y rosados, atractivos y seductores, como lo era de por sí.

Desde ese momento, Marley se había encontrado en todos sus sueños los ojos de la pequeña animadora. Y si bien la soñaba, también la encontraba en la realidad. Cada día, en el baño de las chicas. Al principio, con insultos, con palabras hirientes, con miradas de desprecio; después, con momentos íntimos, intercambio de sentimientos, palabras reconfortantes, y miradas que lo decían todo, y a la vez, nada.

No sabía cuando, ni como fue, pero la pequeña Rose se había enamorado poco a poco de la mezquina y malvada Kitty Wilde. Se había enamorado tanto de su frialdad, como de su calidez. De sus falsas sonrisas, y de sus miradas sinceras. De sus sonrisas tiernas, y los movimientos de sus piernas en los entrenamientos. De sus halagos, e incluso de su carácter borde cuando algo salía mal. Marley amaba todo de la rubia.

Y cuando creía que esta nunca le iba a corresponder, un fía, finalmente, se besaron. En el baño. Cuando una vez más, la rubia se había acercado más con intenciones de intimidarla. Y la cantante no era consciente de qué fue, si la cercanía, el intercambio de miradas o sus respiraciones entremezcladas. Pero los labios de la animadora atraparon los suyos en un beso cargado de pasión, y a su vez, dulzura. Un beso lleno de sentimiento, que quería decir todo lo que la pequeña de estatura no era capaz de pronunciar, de decirle a la otra.

Desde entonces, todo cambió. No hizo falta que hablaran.

Todos los días, se encontraban en los baños en los descansos de las clases, compartiendo ambas caricias y besos suaves, juguetones, dulces. Después, se veían en la casa de una o de la otra, y en los cuartos de ambas, seguían con las tandas de besos, a veces intensos, a veces cariñosos y tiernos, que buscaban un poco de tranquilidad y calma.

Y Marley tenía miedo, porque no sabía exactamente a donde iba todo aquello, ni quería seguir escondiéndose. Ella quería ser libre, poder mostrar el amor que sentía, aunque fuese difícil para ambas. Para Kitty porque eso le bajaría de posición social en el instituto, y a ella porque le provocaría mayores dificultades. Y si en algún momento pensó que lo de la animadora sería solo una confusión, había acabado entendiendo que era mucho más intenso de lo que jamás hubiese pensado. La amaba, con todo su corazón.

Y ahora, tenerla en frente, dispuesta a tirarle un granizado, no era lo que más feliz le hiciese. Estaba segura que se iría corriendo llorando al baño, y no sabía bien que haría si ella fuese detrás suyo escudándose con que tenía que hacerlo para que no las descubriesen.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que la chica le lanzase uno de los granizados. Con fuerza, esperando sentir el frío.

Y escuchó el ruido de un granizado, pero no sintió nada. Solamente se logró escuchar el grito ahogado de Bree. Cuando abrió los ojos, Marley se sorprendió de que la animadora estuviese manchada de arriba abajo, bajo la atenta mirada de Kitty.

—Escuchad, pardillas—dijo Kitty, llamando la atención de todas las presentes—. Ninguna me caéis bien, ni yo os caigo bien a vosotras, pero Rose es mi novia—la aludida entreabrió los labios, sorprendida ante las palabras de la animadora—; y como alguna se atreva a hacerle algo, va a conocer lo que es una gata sacando uñas por lo que es suyo... ¿De acuerdo?

Reinó el silencio en el lugar unos instantes, antes de que todas asintiesen y se alejasen junto a Bree rumbo a los vestuarios de las animadoras para limpiarla. La pequeña se giró para mirar a esos ojos azules que la analizaban.

—Kitty...

— ¿Estás bien, Marley? —Susurró la chica, mirándola fijamente.

—Gracias...

—No tienes que darlas. Eres mi novia—susurró con orgullo la joven, sonriéndole.

—Kitty...—se mordió el labio tímida—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero Marley...

—Por cierto... ¿Desde cuando somos novias, Kitty?

—Dios, Rose, ¿tengo que explicarte todo? —Replicó con tono burlón la animadora, divertida.

Marley solamente pudo reírse como respuesta, feliz.

* * *

Hola hola :D bueno, se tenía que escribir este fic basado en una cita de las que se ha dado, y yo he escogido:

_**"En la bandera de la libertad, **__**bordé el amor más grande de mi vida"**_

_\- Federico García Lorca_

Me preguntaréis porque, y explicaré brevemente, que para mí, el amor es libertad. Entonces, quería expresar como en este caso, Kitty, al mostrar su amor por Marley sin ocultarse, muestra la libertad que posee. El amor no es solo libertad en la pareja, también es libertad de poder expresarlo. Y que hacerlo sin vergüenza, poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que quieres a alguien, es una gran muestra de amor, y libertad. Así que quería expresar la libertad que existe en el amor de estas dos chicas.

Un besuco y gracias por leer :3


End file.
